Entrega de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: En una noche de luna llena en Ciudad Aron, durante una nueva sesión de amor, Johnny y Jack desnudan las verdades de su corazón, a pesar del temor. ¿Podrán sobreponerse al cúmulo de sentimientos que amenaza con escapar de sus corazones? Johnny x Jack one-shot. Crossdressing.


¡Hola nuevamente! :) No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último one shot que publiqué, pero nuevamente he escrito otro one shot causado por una súbita inspiración repentina que me atacó luego de ver un video sensual.

El video de 20 segundos, era sobre una chica que estaba en frente a una webcam usando una lencería negra muy sexy, ella estaba de frente y luego se volteaba y enseñaba el trasero y se daba una nalgada, era bastante sensual, cuando se lo enseñé a Emily-chan me hizo un comentario que me mató de inmediato e hizo trabajar mi mente al punto de darle origen a este pequeño fic. Si alguien tiene suficiente curiosidad como para ver el video, me lo puede pedir y se lo envío :)

Ahora sobre esta pequeña historia, contiene un poco de crossdressing y menciones de éste, no contiene lemon, pese a que inicialmente quería escribirlo, pero a medida que iba escribiendo surgían los pensamientos, diálogos y sentimientos y para cuando la finalicé, me di cuenta que estaba bien así, ya que sin darme cuenta cree un hermoso one shot romántico y angustioso 3

También quiero agradecer a Emily-chan, por el hermoso dibujo que me hizo de Jack /

Por otro lado, sobre la historia con Mad Jack, ya llevo 28 hojas, de probablemente 70, será una historia muy larga, pero como desafortunadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, no he podido sumergirme de lleno para continuarla, así que sospecho que la terminaré a mediados de Septiembre, pero estará llene de muchas emociones, drama, angustia, uff de todo. Hasta entonces, creo que en cualquier momento, escribiré algún otro one shot, que como siempre escribiré con todo mi amor y corazón por esta pareja que me tiene loca de amor 3

Sin más que decir, le dejo este pequeño one shot, cuya única advertencia es CROSSDRESSING y que titulé:

 **Entrega de Amor**

Era una hermosa y cálida noche de luna llena en Ciudad Arón, y la oscuridad reinaba en cada rincón, pacífica y misteriosa. Las estrellas centellaban en lo alto del cielo primorosas, y la luz de la luna se filtraba traviesa por las ventanas de cierta casa identificada como la Mansión Bravo.

En una habitación de aquella mansión, dos jóvenes chicos se encontraban, una vez más, a punto de tener una nueva sesión de pasión para demostrarse su amor, sólo que en esta ocasión, el musculoso rubio conocido como Johnny Bravo, había conseguido un nuevo traje para su sexy papacito Jack, quien a sus ojos, vistiendo aquellas ropas, que le encantaban y calentaban hasta ponerle loco, como a la mayoría de los hombres, lucía más arrebatador que cualquiera de las sexys mamacitas que había visto en TV o en revistas, por el simple hecho de que la silueta de su maravilloso pimpollo y amante pelinegro era simplemente perfecta. Pues Jack poseía un cuerpo esbelto que hacía que cualquier prenda que vistiera se apegara perfectamente a él, remarcando cada uno de sus sensuales atributos, y el simple hecho de verlo usando aquellas prendas hechas sólo para nenas, hacía que se sintiera extasiado al contemplar deleitado lo hermoso que se veía su lindo y amado chico bonito.

Johnny, en aquel momento, podía observar atentamente la hermosa lencería femenina que su maravilloso y exquisito bomboncito llevaba puesta, y cuando observó con atención sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas sedosas y delicadas medias de encaje de satín, color negras, sintió que en aquel momento, no sólo su corazón se pararía, sino también su miembro que inmediatamente se irguió al contemplar con entusiasmo, aquella cautivadora y cadente visión, que tenía a su corazón increíblemente agitado por la salvaje pasión que el simple hecho de ver a su sensual samurái, usando aquellas ropas tan sucias, incitantes, sensuales y aniquilantes tenía en él, pues Jack quien se encontraba de espalda a él dejaba ver su perfecto, redondo y apetecible bien formado trasero, que le invitaba segundo a segundo, a caer en completo pecado enloqueciéndole con un desenfrenado deseo sexual que parecía quemar cada una de sus entrañas ardiendo, en llamas de lujuria, que rogaban poder ser extinguidas.

Y cuando observó a Jack deslizar aquella sensual pequeña tanga negra, que cubría de forma obscena sus nalgas, de una manera erótica y pausada, para posteriormente darse nalgadas y obsérvale con una mirada traviesa, supo que, en inminentes segundos, se abalanzaría sobre él como una fiera, lo arrojaría a la superficie más próxima y comenzaría no sólo a devorarlo a besos, sino también a acariciarlo con frenesí hasta hacer que ese incitante y travieso papacito Jack le suplicara que le hiciera retorcerse de placer.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que vez Johnny? Le preguntó Jack traviesa y coquetamente, con total descaro, y una sonrisa y tono de voz tan lujurioso que derritieron todo el cuerpo de Johnny en cuestión de segundos, aquella actitud tan desvergonzada de Jack, enloquecía a Johnny de una manera demasiado demencial como para intentar mantener el control que claramente esa visión le había arrebatado, y tratar de resistirse o controlarse sería una batalla en vano.

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado, su miembro palpitaba como un lunático, goteando liquido pre seminal sin reparo, y su corazón latía también desquiciado, quería, necesitaba poseer a Jack, necesitaba devorarle, recorrer con sus grandes y fuertes manos su cuerpo, acariciarle por todo el cuerpo, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas, quería tocar cada una de las partes del cuerpo del samurái incluso aquellas más oscuras y recónditas, pero por más que intentara controlar su bestial deseo sexual, lo que más le excitaba de sobre manera era ver aquellas suaves medias cubrir las piernas del pelinegro, haciéndole ver tan increíblemente sensual y deleitable, que en ese momento, ninguna sexy mamacita hubiera podido calentarle tanto como ver a su chico bonito vistiendo semejantes lujuriosas ropas. Y Jack lo sabía, su chico samurái lo sabía, sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre él su actitud tan atrevida, y el simple hecho de saberlo le hacía enloquecer más de lo que ya sentía.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! Eres un chico muy atrevido. Te encanta calentar a Johnny, ¿no es así, sexy papacito travieso? - Le preguntó Johnny, de manera divertida y directa cuando simplemente en cuestión de segundos, se acercó al pelinegro encarándole, sosteniendo con su mano derecha su barbilla para obligarle a mirarle, al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a descender con su mano izquierda por el cuerpo de Jack acariciándole primero el pecho, luego su abdomen, seguido por su cintura para descender tocando sus caderas y bajar hasta el miembro erecto de su amante, para acariciarle suavemente por unos segundos, y abandonarle para posar aquella traviesa mano izquierda por su espalda, y tocar con ella sus perfectas y expuestas nalgas masajeándolas y agarrándolas con desesperación y descaro, pues necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Jack como fuera.

Jack por su parte, disfrutaba enormemente de aquellas desesperadas caricias que Johnny, en ese momento, con total atención, le daba a su cuerpo, sabía que Johnny tenía razón, le encantaba encender a su amante de aquella forma, porque cuando el rubio se encendía se volvía todo un Dios, de placer y de sexo, y nada le satisfacía tanto el mundo como el placer que Johnny podía propinarle a su cuerpo, al punto de hacerle perder el sentido, olvidarse de sí mismo y sumergirle en una completa nube de éxtasis, que cada vez, se volvía más y más adictiva para él, del mismo modo en el que ya se había vuelto adicto a las caricias y besos de Johnny que tanto le enloquecían.

Por eso cuando escuchó a su amante llamarle "atrevido" y preguntarle si acaso le encantaba que le encendiera de aquella forma tan repentina, y sintió que Johnny le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos sosteniendo su barbilla, no pudo más que sonrojarse y con una mirada intensa y penetrante, pero cargada de la lujuria, que en ese instante, desbordaba de la parte más oscura de su alma, y sintiendo su corazón latir con desenfreno, le respondió firmemente con la voz más seria, pero sensual que pudo usar en ese momento.

\- Me temo que me he vuelto adicto a tus caricias y besos Johnny, y nada me complace más en el mundo que saber que causo en ti este efecto. - Le respondió suave y calmadamente Jack, con una voz cargada de firmeza y deseo, y sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo con sus evidentes ojos negros llenos de lujuria, pero para enfatizar el punto de sus palabras al pronunciar "este efecto" tomó descaradamente el miembro prominente y goteante de Johnny, con su mano derecha para atraparle entre su manos y acariciarle con sus dedos.

Johnny al sentir aquel contacto de la callosa mano de Jack en su duro falo, sintió un poderoso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, para él ese simple toque de su lindo bomboncito se sentía placenteramente eléctrico, y por lo mismo, no pudo más que sorprenderse al sentirlo.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Estás que ardes! ¡Papacito! - Le dijo Johnny sorprendido y disfrutando aquellas embriagantes sensaciones de placer, que comenzaban a inundarle de manera exquisita, pues las manos del samurái eran muy habilidosas, y aunque Johnny sabía que su chico tenía practica con la espada, ciertamente su samurái sabía muy bien cómo manejar la suya. Por lo mismo, el simple hecho de escuchar aquellas palabras claras y decididas de su ahora inusual chico atrevido, hacía que aquellas caricias fueran mucho más intensas al escuchar las palabras de Jack ser pronunciadas de aquella manera tan obscena.

\- Me temo que mi deseo por ti me está consumiendo. - Fue todo lo que respondió Jack al escuchar la sorpresiva exclamación de Johnny, por eso no pudo más que confesarle la verdad en aquel momento, Jack se sentía ardiendo de un imparable deseo, y el único que había sido capaz de causarlo, había sido su musculoso amante rubio quien le había vuelto un completo adicto a los placeres del sexo, pues ahora que Jack conocía lo bien que se sentía hacerlo, cada cierto tiempo, no quería perder una sola oportunidad de poder experimentar el maravilloso deseo de disfrutar del cuerpo de su amante y de su propio cuerpo como lo hacía en esa apasionada noche, dejándose llevar descontrolado por el abrumador deseo sexual que parecía devorarle a cada instante.

Johnny por su parte, podía sentir el intenso calor corporal emanar del cuerpo ardiendo de su Jack, parecía que su lindo chico samurái estaba siendo consumido por una intensa oleada de deseo que le tenía de aquella forma tan perversa, normalmente el samurái solía ser mucho más compuesto, pero cuando su chico bonito se excitaba de aquella manera, Johnny sabía bien que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo más que apaciguar su insaciable libido, porque si Johnny Bravo había aprendido algo de ese sexy papacito que tenía como amante, era que una vez Jack se encendía, debía complacerle como fuera y a Johnny Bravo le encantaba poder satisfacer en cada aspecto a aquel arrebatador chico que tanto amaba y siempre amaría con toda su alma. Por lo mismo, dejándose llevar por el torrente de sentimientos que sentía en su pecho golpeteando como un loco enamorado, en un rápido movimiento tomó a Jack en sus brazos. Jack al sentir aquel acto de Johnny le interrogó de inmediato.

-¿Johnny? Fue lo único que pronunció Jack al sentir cómo Johnny en un rápido movimiento, le cargaba como una princesa en sus brazos, y como siempre aquel acto le hacía sentir avergonzado, nunca podría evitar sonrojarse por el remolino de sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho cada vez que en aquel mismo dulce gesto, Johnny le cargaba con delicadeza como si fuera una doncella, y aunque sabía bien que él no lo era, el simple hecho de tan amoroso y cortes gesto, le inundaba el corazón de un amor que le desbordaba por completo.

No obstante, su sorpresa duró poco al sentir cómo Johnny le sentaba en una silla que había en su habitación, confundido por aquel gesto y el lugar en donde se encontraba ahora, no pudo más que interrogar, una vez más, a su rubio amante, pronunciando su nombre con anhelo.

\- ¿Johnny? - Repitió una vez más Jack con su suave y masculina voz, y el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos sensuales labios humedecidos por la pasión, hacían que el corazón de Johnny saltara en regocijo, pues cada vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de los deleitables labios de su papacito, de aquella forma tan incitante y desesperada, hacía que se sintiera como el chico más afortunado del universo entero al tener a semejante belleza a su lado, porque sí, Jack era simplemente bello y ninguna sexy mamacita en el mundo podía competir contra la belleza de su maravilloso chico bonito, y si Jack fuera un actor o un modelo, Johnny sabía que su chico lindo se llevaría todos los premios, pero el único que poseía semejante fortuna era él, Johnny Bravo y estaría loco si no cuidaba a semejante tesoro.

Por lo mismo, lo posicionó con delicadeza en aquella silla que había en su habitación y cuando escuchó la insistencia con la que Jack pronunciaba su nombre, simplemente le respondió.

\- Shh tranquilo lindo papacito, Johnny quiere contemplarte. - Le respondió Johnny desde aquella postura en la que se encontraba ahora, pues para ese entonces Johnny se había arrodillado para contemplarle desde más abajo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Jack simplemente guardó silencio, observando desde la altura en su silla a su rubio amante, pensando en qué pretendía hacer Johnny ahora desde aquella pose. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de desconocer que planearía su sorpresivo rubio, hacía que su corazón latiera acelerado ante la incertidumbre de las acciones que realizaría. Sobre todo ahora que Johnny le miraba impacientemente con sus profundos ojos, aunque cubiertos con aquellas oscuras gafas que le impedían sumergirse en el majestuoso color azulado de los ojos de su atolondrado, pero encantador novio.

Johnny por su parte, observaba atentamente la hermosa vista que a unos cuantos centímetros de altura se exponía frente a él, pues desde aquel punto en el que se encontraba podía contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de Jack exponerse frente a sus ojos, y sin titubear un solo segundo, se quitó inmediatamente las oscuras gafas que llevaba, para contemplar de mejor manera con sus cerúleos ojos a esa magnífica belleza que era Jack, luciendo cada una de aquellas encantadoras piezas de ropa que le hacían perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pues ahí, frente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, se encontraba su chico hermoso, luciendo una encantadora camisa negra que dejaba al descubierto parte de su perfecto pecho y deleitable abdomen, exponiendo su ombligo para su total deleite y travesuras, y cuando Johnny descendió su vista, contempló nuevamente el liguero que esta vez, Jack llevaba puesto en su cuerpo para sujetar aquellas satinadas medias negras que le hacían enloquecer a cada segundo que posaba sus ojos en ellas, pues de todas las prendas que Jack lucía, aquellas medias eran con certeza la prenda más provocativa y sucia, por eso sin poder evitarlo, aún arrodillado estiró sus manos para poder tocar las piernas de su amante y apreciar la suavidad de aquellas medias.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¿Te vestiste así para Johnny? - Fue lo único que preguntó en aquel momento el rubio fascinado, al poder acariciar con sus manos aquellas tonificadas y perfectas piernas de Jack usando semejantes vestimentas.

Jack por su parte, cuando observó a Johnny quitarse aquellas oscuras gafas no pudo más que tragar duro, comenzando a sentirse nervioso al observar en aquellas celestinas gemas, que eran los ojos de Johnny, la devoción y atención con la que su novio le contemplaba con un amor que le llenaba y consumía el alma. No obstante, cuando sintió las hábiles manos de Johnny comenzar a acariciar sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas satinadas prendas, no pudo más que sonrojarse intensamente y sentir cómo la vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, más aún cuando escuchó a Johnny preguntarle si se había vestido para él de aquella manera, y aunque sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, el hecho de admitir que había decidido usar aquello le hacía sentirse avergonzado de sobremanera.

Jack sabía que el simple hecho de usar vestimentas femeninas para un chico como él, un guerrero como él, un samurái como él, no era normal, pero el hecho de saber cuánto le encantarían a Johnny y cuánto disfrutaría el verle vestido de aquella manera era mucho más grande que la vergüenza que sentía en aquel instante, por eso sabiendo que tan sólo él y su novio compartirán aquel particular gusto, simplemente le respondió con sinceridad como pudo.

\- Te amo Johnny, si puedo complacerte de esta manera, lo haré las veces que quieras, y temo que comienzo a disfrutar el vestir estas prendas. - Le dijo Jack sonrojado y en ese momento un tanto tímido por la confesión que había permitido salir de su corazón.

Jack sabía que él no sólo usaba aquellas vestimentas por el placer de Johnny, sino porque también el simple hecho de usarlas sabiendo que no correspondían a lo que normalmente un varón como él usaría, le hacía sentir sucio, atrevido, diferente y obsceno, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía libre, desinhibo, pues sabía que Johnny no le juzgaría ni recriminaría nada, simplemente le aceptaría tal cual era; con sus defectos y virtudes de la forma en que él era.

Incluso si a veces era tímido, incluso si a veces solía ser demasiado serio, incluso si a veces parecía ido, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando su larga batalla con Aku, sintiendo nostalgia y melancolía por encontrarse lejos de sus seres amados y extrañar su hogar lejano, sabía que Johnny en silencio, comprendería sus expresiones y con delicadeza sostendría sus manos, las acariciaría y besaría con dulzura para expresarle que le comprendía y de algún modo u otro, con algún gesto torpe de artes marciales, alguna frase de cuan bonito era, o algún torpe movimiento le animaría y alegraría de algún modo. Por eso, en ese momento Jack no temió desnudar su corazón al único ser en ese, su ahora nuevo mundo, que sabía que le comprendería y aceptaría como nadie más lo haría.

Y tenía razón, pues Johnny al escuchar aquellas palabras de ese maravilloso ser que era Jack, sintió que si no hubiera sido tan macho habría llorado como una nena, pero Johnny Bravo rara vez solía derramar lágrimas, incluso si en ese momento las palabras de su hermoso chico samurái parecían clavarse en su alma y arraigarse en ella conmoviendo cada una de sus células.

El amor, la devoción y la total entrega de Jack simplemente inundaban su corazón de intensos sentimientos de amor y era mucho más de lo que alguna vez había podido imaginar que recibiría. Pues simplemente Jack era el ser más increíblemente hermoso que había conocido en su vida y para alguien como Johnny, quien siempre busco insistentemente a la chica de sus sueños en numerosas sexy mamacitas que tan solo le abofetearon, pisotearon, golpearon y le rompieron el corazón de la forma más cruel y dura sin importar lo que estuviera dispuesto a entregar, hacer o sacrificar por ellas; el darse cuenta ahora, de que ese chico, ese hombre, ese papacito que tenía frente a sus ojos por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de complacerle, le causaba unas enormes ganas de llorar, y aunque a veces se había sentido culpable o miserable, patético y estúpido e incluso al borde del llanto por haber arruinado las flores de su madre, haber estropeado alguno de los inventos de Carl, o haber hecho a su molesta vecinita Suzy llorar, jamás había derramado una sola lágrima.

Pero ahora, en ese momento, por más que intentó controlarse, por más que intentó evitarlo, simplemente no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus azulinos ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al sentir que el amor que su chico samurái le profesaba en aquel instante, era demasiado incluso para su propio corazón y alma, inundadas por algo que jamás antes había experimentado con tanta intensidad como en aquel instante: Gratitud.

Porque sí, en ese momento, Johnny Bravo no podía más que agradecerle a doña suerte, de que por fin hubiera puesto en su camino a un ser como Jack, que fuera capaz de amarle con todos y cada uno de sus defectos, y aunque sabía que él Johnny Bravo era increíblemente bonito, atractivo y guapo, también sabía que poseía muchos defectos que siempre habían arruinado cada una de sus conquistas, aunque siempre hubiera dado todo de sí para intentar ganar inútilmente el corazón de alguna sexy mamacita con la esperanza de ser correspondido. No obstante, el ver a su maravilloso papacito Jack en aquel momento, complaciéndole una vez más con alguno de esos trajes que solían volverle loco y confesándole que comenzaba a gustarle usar aquellas prendas y vestirse para él con esa entrega, fue suficiente para hacerle derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de gratitud y de dicha, por poseer la fortuna de conocer, amar y ser correspondido por el ser más bonito que había aparecido en su camino.

Por lo mismo, sin poder evitarlo, unas transparentes y pequeñas traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus cristalinos ojos cerúleos, y al sentirlas escapando libremente no pudo más que comenzar a tallarse los ojos.

Jack, quien hasta ese entonces, había contemplado a su amante acariciar sus piernas cubiertas por aquellas provocativas medias, disfrutando cada una de sus caricias, dejandose llevar por la intensa pasión que sentía y respondiendo a su pregunta, confesándole que por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa como vestir aquellas ropas, y más aún, que comenzaba a disfrutar el hecho de utilizarlas, al sentir cómo Johnny súbitamente se detenía, no pudo más que preocuparse y contemplarle en silencio esperando para ver qué sucedería. Sin embargo, cuando observó a Johnny comenzar a derramar lágrimas, y restregarse los ojos para limpiarlas, se preocupó al instante, y de un pequeño salto, se bajó de la silla y se agachó para estar a la altura de Johnny y envolverle con sus brazos preocupado.

\- ¿Johnny sucede algo? - Le preguntó Jack preocupado, al notar cómo las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir un solo segundo de los copiosos ojos celestinos de su amado, sintiéndose en aquel momento angustiado y dejando todo tipo de excitación de lado, en el tiempo que llevaba con Johnny, jamás había visto a Johnny derramar una sola lagrima, y el decir que se encontraba sorprendido y en shock sería insuficiente para poder expresar en aquel momento la enorme confusión que se apoderaba de su ser entero al no comprender aquella reacción de su amante, pero pensando por un segundo que quizás sus palabras le habían perturbado.

¿Acaso su confesión le había perturbado o causado indignación? Se preguntó a sí mismo Jack, temiendo por un segundo lo peor, y cuestionándose el motivo de las lágrimas de su amado, pues hasta hacia unos segundos se encontraba en perfecto estado y era imposible que algo hubiera podido herirlo, ¿entonces por qué Johnny derramaba aquellas lagrimas? Se preguntó Jack angustiado, sin saber qué hacer en aquel momento en que nada en la vida le había preparado para consolar a alguien que amaba llorando.

\- Johnny... yo lamento haber dicho algo que pudo haberte perturbado. - Le expresó Jack tímidamente, aún confundido por la reacción de Johnny, quien si bien permanecía en silencio, continuaba limpiando con sus manos cada una de sus lágrimas.

Johnny por su parte, por más que intentaba luchar contra aquellas molestas lagrimas que seguían derramándose de sus ojos, no podía lograrlo, pues el sentir por primera vez el enorme peso de saber cuánto le amaba Jack, le había causado un fuerte impacto, y aunque sabía que Jack le amaba desde el momento en que se lo había dicho y se había entregado a él, la primera vez, que ambos habían compartido el lecho de amor que había sido su cama, el haber escuchado ahora aquellas palabras de Jack diciéndole que haría lo que fuera para complacerle se había sentido como haberse quitado una venda de los ojos y sentir, por primera vez, directo en su corazón, como una flecha clavándose duramente en él, cada uno de los sentimientos de amor de su hermoso chico bonito, el mismo lindo chico por el que ahora su corazón latía consternado, aún intentando asimilar aquella verdad que por primera vez interiorizaba en su ser con tanto impacto.

Y cuando escuchó a Jack preocuparse por él, y le sintió abrazándole, de pronto, como si Johnny hubiera vuelto a ser un niño, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de Jack, dejando que éste le estrechara contra su pecho consolándole, permitiéndole llorar sobre él como una nena, expresando palabras entre cortadas, que en ese momento le permitían a Jack comprender que era exactamente lo que le ocurría a su normalmente alegre amante, quien ahora, por primera vez en su vida, expresaba la avalancha descomunal de sentimientos que sentía por su amado chico samurái conocido como Jack.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Jack... Yo nunca pensé que pudieras amarme tanto, oh diablos, maldita sea, oh cielos, yo nunca pensé que este muñeco pudiera ser amado después de todos esos rechazos, pero oh cielos tú… tú realmente me amas. - Le expresó Johnny a Jack aún cubierto de lágrimas, sollozando en su pecho como no lo había hecho desde que era un niño, sintiendo cómo sus propias lagrimas mojaban aquella incitante camisa que Jack vestía, y sintiendo su corazón apretado ante aquellos sentimientos que ahora embargaban su pecho de forma tan dura al sentirse como nunca antes tan amado, mientras Jack le sostenía más firmemente entre sus brazos, dándole suaves palmaditas sobre su espalda, y aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello para aclararle a Johnny, que nunca se alejaría de su lado.

Jack, al escuchar aquellas palabras de Johnny, sintió como si de pronto su corazón se hubiera detenido por un segundo al escuchar aquellas profundas palabras del rubio, en aquel momento, en que por primera vez, Jack podía sentir la vulnerabilidad de su novio, para el samurái aquella era la primera vez que Johnny derramaba lágrimas y el que lo hiciera para confesarle que jamás creyó que alguien como él pudiera amarlo, le hacía sentir profundamente agradecido y conmovido de que su destino le hubiera conducido al lado de semejante hombre, que sin importarle su usual imagen de macho, ahora como un niño desvalido lloraba acunado en sus brazos, y el ver a Johnny así tan vulnerable le hacía amarle más aún de lo que ya lo amaba, y no tenía palabras en aquel momento para expresarle cuan fuerte latía de amor su corazón por los sentimientos tan puros e intensos que su novio le profesaba en aquel momento, aun cuando él sabía que tan extensos eran los sentimientos de aquel rubio que para él lo constituía todo. Por eso, simplemente le dijo con la voz más dulce y llena de convicción que pudo.

\- Te amo Johnny y eso no cambiará jamás. - Le expresó simplemente Jack, y para enfatizar aquellas palabras hizo algo que tomó por sorpresa a Johnny y le hizo detener su copioso llanto, simplemente le tomó del cuello de la camisa y posó sus húmedos labios contra los de su amante rubio, para fundirse en un apasionado y dominante beso iniciado por él, para expresarle toda la pasión, toda la intensidad de la profundidad de los sentimientos que en aquel momento Jack sentía por él y el amor de su corazón que latía únicamente por él.

Cuando Johnny sintió súbitamente los labios de Jack posarse sobre los de él, para obligarle a abrir la boca, y sintió aquella traviesa lengua de Jack saborearle en un apasionado beso que le robó el aliento al instante, y detuvo sus copiosas lágrimas, no pudo más que sentir como se derretía en aquel pasional contacto que sirvió para tranquilizar su alma de inmediato, más aún cuando correspondió el beso con la misma fogosidad con la que Jack le incitaba a besarle. Y así por largos segundos ambos se fundieron en apasionados y candorosos besos, que sirvieron en ese momento para expresar cuanto amor se profesaban ellos, y cuando se separaron, antes de que Johnny pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, fue Jack quien decidió hablar primero.

\- Siempre estaré contigo amándote, Johnny. - Le expreso simplemente Jack a Johnny, pero esta vez, era el samurái quien tomaba la barbilla de Johnny para obligarle a mirarle a sus profundos y sinceros ojos negros que expresaban en esa mirada todo, todo el amor y la convicción de aquellas palabras que Johnny no dudó ni por un segundo, que se mantendrían siendo verdad hasta el último de sus momentos.

Y aquella frase, aquellas palabras, aquellas dulces mejillas sonrojadas de Jack tan encantadoras y cautivantes como sus labios humedecidos por la saliva que habían dejado esos pasionales beso que habían compartido, y esa profunda mirada de amor que Jack con sinceridad le dedicaba, eran suficientes para apaciguar el alma y corazón de Johnny, quien ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y seguro, pues para ese entonces la verdad de que su sexy papacito Jack le amaba, había quedado por siempre claramente grabada no solo en su pecho, corazón, ser, cuerpo alma y espíritu, sino también en su mente, y cada vez que se cuestionara por qué semejante ser deslumbrante como Jack le amaba, aquellas palabras resonarían en su mente para recordarle a su corazón la verdad innegable de que ese chico samurái simplemente le amaría por siempre. Por lo mismo, ahora mucho más animado, y volviendo a ser el mismo Johnny Bravo, esta vez mirando fijamente a Jack, pero tomando sus dos manos entre las suyas para acariciarle dulcemente le dijo más compuesto.

\- Cielos Jack, eres el único ser más bonito en el mundo que hace a Johnny llorar. - Le respondió dulcemente Johnny, pero esta vez comenzando a besar sus manos, con todo el amor y respeto que sentía por su magnífico chico bonito, depositando en sus manos una lluvia de besos que acariciaban las manos de Jack amorosamente.

Jack al sentir aquellos dulces besos de su amado novio, no pudo más que sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse adorables, ¿qué debería decirle a Johnny ahora ante aquellas palabras tan profundas? Jack temía que no tuviera palabras para responderle a su amado, pues jamás había sido su intención hacerle llorar, pero al escuchar a Johnny llamarle bonito de aquella forma en que hacía a su corazón palpitar dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo, supo que de algún modo Johnny había vuelto a ser el mismo, y por ello, optando por ser sincero le expresó lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

\- Yo... temía que mis palabras fueran las causantes de tu estado. - Le expresó Jack, a Johnny, temiendo que efectivamente algunas de sus palabras pudieran haberle perturbado o molestado. Sin embargo al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Johnny, supo que se había equivocado.

\- Oh diablos ¡no! Me encanta todo lo que haces para mí, lindo papacito, pero dime muñeco ¿es verdad lo que le dijiste a Johnny? - Le preguntó inquisitivamente el rubio a su sexy chico, sin dejar un sólo segundo de acariciar con dulzura sus manos o seguir depositando en ella dulces y tiernos besos de enamorado.

Jack al escuchar aquella pregunta, no supo a qué se refería exactamente Johnny, o que de todo lo que había dicho era por lo que Johnny le preguntaba, por eso no pudo más que mirarle interrogante esperando que Johnny disipara sus dudas, cuestionándole.

\- Dime sexy papacito ¿es cierto que te gusta usar esto? - Le preguntó esta vez directamente el rubio a su amado, y aquella pregunta fue bastante clara para Jack al sentir como Johnny, retiraba sus manos de las suyas, para acariciar sus piernas aún cubiertas por aquellas negras y suaves medias, y al entender que Johnny le preguntaba si realmente disfrutaba vestir aquellas vestimentas de chica, no pudo más que confirmar lo que sabía que Johnny ya suponía.

\- Temo que es verdad, Johnny, ¿te desagrada? - Le pregunto esta vez temeroso Jack, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían a más no poder, y como sin poder evitarlo bajaba su rostro intentando desviar su mirada para no encarar a Johnny al haberle confesado aquella verdad. ¿Cuándo era que había comenzado su particular gusto por vestir aquellas prendas? Pensó en ese momento el ahora acongojado samurái avergonzado por aquella obscena verdad que le dolía aceptar.

¿Había sido acaso, cuando la pequeña Suzy le había propuesto usar ese particular atuendo para sorprender a su amado? ¿O cuando el mismo rubio, había seleccionado ese otro atuendo para cumplir su propio deseo? ¿O había sido quizás, cuando sorprendido y fascinado, había observado la alegre sonrisa de su madre, mostrándole cada uno de los kimonos y atuendos hermosos, que poseía en su guardarropa, luciéndolos para él, cuando no era más que un niño?

Aquella vez, en que sorprendido, no había podido dejar de apreciar lo hermosa que se veía su madre con semejantes prendas femeninas, que resaltaban su jovial y madura belleza, al adaptarse a su cuerpo haciéndole lucir más hermosa que cualquier doncella que hubiera visto antes, al punto de preguntarse cómo luciría él vistiendo aquellas prendas y si quizás luciría tan fabuloso como su madre.

¿O había sido quizás el hecho de que las niñas que solían frecuentar su propiedad, siempre lucían fascinadas con sus nuevos atuendos femeninos que vestían, mientras él durante toda su vida había tenido que usar prácticamente aquella prenda que si bien parecía femenina y lucía como una pijama o un vestido, solía ser razón de burlas y causaba además que le confundieran por una doncella?

En aquel momento Jack no lo sabía exactamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que siempre se había sentido atraído por aquellas vestimentas. Pues recordaba aquel sentimiento de emoción y éxtasis que había experimentado cuando había usado aquellos tacones con punta de flecha y cuan glorioso se sentía con ellos ante la comodidad inigualable que había experimentado combatiendo como nunca con ese particular calzado. No obstante, cuando recordó a aquellas chicas extraterrestres que habían aparecido para burlarse de él, recordó también cuan avergonzado se había sentido al punto de pensar que alguien como él jamás podría usar ese tipo de atuendos o eso era lo que había creído ahora que conocía a Johnny, quien sin sospecharlo, sin imaginarlo, le había hecho recordar aquel oscuro deseo y curiosidad que desde niño, y que incluso ahora, había decidido mantener ocultos.

Sin embargo, con Johnny había podido experimentar qué se sentía usar aquel tipo de ropa, y para su sorpresa se había dado cuenta que efectivamente como Johnny solía decirle, lucía simplemente arrebatador y hermoso. Hasta ese entonces Jack sabía que poseía la firme contextura de todo un guerrero, pues por años había sido entrenado para serlo, pero jamás imaginó que pudiera sentirse de aquella forma, tan excitado y sucio, pero a la vez tan hermoso. Pero ahora que lo sabía, temía que su verdad pudiera perturbar a Johnny. No obstante, nada lo preparó para escuchar las palabras del rubio.

\- Oh cielos Jack ¡eres mi chico número 1! Tú nunca podrías desagradar a Johnny. Este muñeco ama todo de ti y a Johnny le encantan las cosas que vistes para él, incluso si también te gustan a ti. Nunca dejarás de ser mi sexy papacito Jack. - Le dijo Johnny sonriendo son total sinceridad lleno de júbilo del mismo modo en que solía expresar sinceramente con convicción y entusiasmo las cosas que él creía con firmeza, y en aquel momento Johnny tenía la total certeza que sin importar que hiciera Jack nunca le dejaría de amar.

Cuando Jack escuchó aquellas palabras de su novio, no pudo más que sentirse agradecido y sentir como se quitaba un enorme peso de encima, el saber que Johnny nunca dejaría de amarle, que nunca dejaría de ser su chico, lo significó todo, y no pudo más que sentirse infinitamente conmovido. No obstante, si creía que aquellas palabras habían dejado claro lo que su novio pensaba de él estaba equivocado, pues lo que hizo a continuación Johnny le dejo completamente helado, por unos segundos observó sorprendido cómo Johnny se paraba del suelo de aquel lugar junto a la silla donde ambos estaban, buscaba en su guardarropas una caja rectangular y de pronto de la nada le extendía un paquete.

Al verle Jack le miró extrañado sin comprender qué era aquello que Johnny súbitamente le entregaba.

\- Es para ti bonito, Johnny tiene un presente para su sexy papacito. - Le dijo simplemente Johnny extendiéndole el paquete.

Al principio Jack le miró extrañado, sosteniendo el paquete en sus manos, pensando en qué era lo que Johnny le había obsequiado. En aquel momento, la ansiedad que sentía en su corazón hacía latir su corazón de manera acelerada, podía escuchar en sus propios oídos el intenso palpitar de su corazón ansioso, por lo mismo, sin perder un solo segundo, abrió aquella caja, y cuando observó el contenido de su interior, sintió como una fuerte punzada de sorpresa impactaba violentamente su corazón al observar aquello que se exponía frente a sus oscuros ojos y cuando lo contempló, sintió, por un instante, que se le iba completamente la respiración a causa de la sorpresa y el impacto de ver aquello que jamás pensó que pudiera obtener en aquel mundo, incluso si ya lo había visto antes.

Pues ahí, en aquella caja que Johnny le obsequiaba, había nada más ni nada menos que el mismo par de tacones que había visto en el futuro, pero ahora, en esta ocasión, estaban en aquella caja al alcance de sus manos, Jack sabía que había visto aquellos tacones, recordaba haber ido compras con Johnny al centro comercial de Ciudad Aron en cierta ocasión y cuando pasó por una de las vitrinas, observó aquel particular calzado, al principio pensó que se trataba de una simple visión, pero cuando les observó supo que eran exactamente idénticos a los que había visto en el futuro. No obstante, cuando Johnny le pregunto qué era lo que observaba con tanta atención, él simplemente le respondió que no era nada, pero ahora que Jack los tenía nuevamente ahí, no podía articular palabra ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Johnny había comprado semejante obsequio para él?… ¿Acaso Johnny lo sabía? …

\- ¿Por qué? - Fue la única pregunta que hizo Jack incapaz de poder decir algo más, mirando fijamente a Johnny, mientras con sus manos recorría aquel calzado acariciándolo como si fuera un tesoro tan valioso como su espada ancestral o el corazón de Johnny.

\- El increíblemente guapo muñeco de Johnny Bravo sabe interpretar la mirada de su sexy papacito cuando le gusta algo. JU JA JUM - Expreso simplemente Johnny, y como típicamente solía hacerlo cuando rebozaba de confianza, realizó unos movimientos marciales. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, se acercó a la oreja izquierda de Jack para susurrarle seriamente:

\- Sabía que los querías sexy papacito, porque al igual que a Johnny, no podías quitarle la vista de encima. - Le dijo simplemente Johnny de manera seria, pero sin perder su típica forma de ser característica al expresarle aquellas palabras, y en ese momento fue el turno de Jack para caer en los brazos de Johnny, quien al sentir como su sensual papacito se lanzaba a sus brazos, inmediatamente le acogió con la misma dulzura y comprensión con la que Jack anteriormente le había consolado cuando embargado por el cúmulo de sentimientos que había experimentado, había derramado aquellas lágrimas de amor por su samurái amado.

Jack no podía salir de su asombro, jamás pensó que su amante rubio pudiera llegar a conocerlo de tal modo, el solo pensar que Johnny hubiera sido capaz de ver en su mirada cuánto deseaba aquel calzado que solo había tenido el placer de usar en el futuro gobernado por Aku, le había sorprendido de un modo que jamás pensó que pudiera ser posible, y el pensar en que Johnny los había comprado para él, significaban todo, sin cuestionarle, sin extrañarle, sin preguntarle nada, su amante rubio había sido capaz de interpretar su deseo por poseerlos en sus ojos, y nuevamente volvía sentir agradecido por aquello, por el simple hecho de ser tan afortunado para haber sido bendecido por las diosas que le habían conducido a ese mundo en que había encontrado al ser que efectivamente representaba la mayor felicidad y paz que jamás pensó que pudiera experimentar después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y soledad.

\- Gracias Johnny, siempre estaré eternamente agradecido de mi destino por haber cruzado nuestros caminos. - Le expresó Jack, cuando se separó de su pecho para encararle y perderse en esos bellos ojos azules de los que jamás se cansaría de mirar, su corazón para ese entonces latía acompasadamente tranquilo, sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, sus cabellos negros que habían estado sueltos seguían cayendo hermosos, y Johnny no perdió oportunidad y los acarició entrelazando en ellos sus dedos, abrazando a Jack, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Pero al escuchar las palabras de su samurái, Johnny sabía que él siempre estaría agradecido de que doña suerte hubiera puesto en su camino a ese maravilloso chico bonito, y que le hubiera hecho fracasar incontables veces con esas sexys mamacitas que jamás reconocieron lo maravilloso que era, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, todos y cada uno de aquellos duros fracasos tenían sentido, necesitaba ser rechazado por todas esas lindas pollitas, para poder encontrarse con aquel sexy papacito que era el único que estaba destinado a ser el verdadero amor de Johnny Bravo.

Y nada podía causarle más felicidad que saber que aquel chico que ahora tenía en sus brazos le pertenecía y amaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

Sin perder más tiempo, Johnny recogió sus oscuras gafas del suelo, y una vez más aquella noche, cargó en brazos a Jack para conducirlo hasta la cama, y lo depositó en ella, para abrazarle amorosamente. Jack, quien se sorprendió al ser levantado para posteriormente ser depositado en la cama al sentir a Johnny abrazarle, le correspondió al instante. Los hermosos tacones negros habían quedado sobre el suelo de la habitación, olvidados temporalmente, pues ahora que Jack los tenía, no dudaba que en alguna ocasión los usaría. Sin embargo, aquella noche, había sido demasiado agotadora, y en aquel momento tanto Johnny como Jack necesitaban sentir el rítmico latido de sus corazones del pecho del otro. Por lo mismo, ahora ambos yacían recostados en aquella espaciosa y cómoda cama de Johnny. No obstante, era Jack quien abrazaba amorosamente a Johnny, mientras Johnny recargaba su rostro hundiéndolo en el pecho de Jack.

Para ambos jóvenes, el estrés y el desborde de sus emociones habían sido tan intensos que ahora ambos con la calma y confirmación de su amor, comenzaban a caer una vez más en un dulce y tranquilizador sueño reparador, en donde nada era más importante, en aquel momento, que sentir la cercanía mutua del contacto con sus cuerpos.

Y en aquella noche en Ciudad Aron, no había una escena más hermosa que el contemplar la dulzura de aquellos dos bellos amantes, quienes descansaban después de una noche de luna cargada de emociones y de entrega.

El hermoso samurái conocido como Jack, tenía sus sedosos cabellos negros, despeinados, cayendo libremente sobre aquellas inmaculadas sábanas blancas; sus cautivantes ojos se encontraban cerrados y en sus labios lucía una hermosa sonrisa, que hacía lucir su semblante de una forma relajada y magnifica, haciéndole ver tan bello, que si Johnny hubiera podido verle, le habría confundido con un ángel caído del cielo, sobre todo porque, en aquel momento, el samurái abrazaba amorosamente a Johnny, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto en el pecho de su amante dejando así ver únicamente sus cabellos rubios, revueltos, y sobre ellos, sus características gafas oscuras. No obstante, en aquella encantadora pose, ambos podían sentir la presencia del otro y aquello bastaba para saber cuánto se amaban sin la necesidad de palabras, pues en aquella mágica noche de luna llena, ambos habían dejado perfectamente en claro, sin reparos, cuanto se amaban en aquella inesperada, pero hermosa…

Entrega de amor…

Y una entrega de amor en que ambos habían desnudado sus almas y corazones exponiendo sus más profundos confesiones para dejar en claro que ambos se amarían y aceptarían por siempre, sin importar que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro, porque si había algo claro era que tanto Johnny Bravo como Samurái Jack, seguirían juntos por mucho tiempo amándose...Y ese amor seguiría presente para cualquiera que quisiera creer en aquella dulce y hermosa pareja y su entregada relación de amor.

 **FIN**

 **Notas Finales:**

Muchas gracias a quien sea que se haya tomado la molestia de leer. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


End file.
